Bersama Kamu
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Canon / Future Life / Baiklah, aku menyerah pada impianku tentang kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja. Menjadi dewasa itu menyerah pada suatu hal, dan menemukan hal lain yang lebih baik, lebih berharga. Semua orang terus menjalani kehidupannya, dan waktu terus berjalan, perlahan namun pasti, seperti air mengalir. / For ShikaTema Day Event: Voice For You / RnR?


_**Disclaimer**_ **© Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 _ **Written**_ **© CharLene Choi**

 _ **Story**_ **© CharLene Choi**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Canon**_ **,** _ **Future-life**_ **, (** _ **maybe**_ **)** _ **OOC**_ **, abal, gaje,** _ **typo**_ **,** _ **etc**_ **…**

 _ **Dont Like Dont Read**_ **.**

* * *

• **｡** **...** _ **Bersama Kamu**_ **...** **｡** **•**

 _ **By**_ **: CharLene Choi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan takdir yang bertentangan dengan impianku. Sejauh kehidupanku, aku selalu berusaha keras menciptakan sesuatu yang selaras dengan keinginanku. Sejak kecil, aku berusaha mendoktrin pikiranku untuk selalu menghindari segala keperluan yang tampaknya mengandung bau merepotkan. Aku lebih menyukai menghabiskan berjam-jam waktu yang kumiliki dengan tidur atau berbaring di rerumputan sembari memandangi awan. Bahkan aku lebih memilih menjadikan diriku sebagai penakut nomor satu agar bisa menghindari latihan bertarung di akademi ataupun menjadi pemalas nomor satu agar bisa membolos dari jam pelajaran yang membosankan. Mengabaikan betapa darah jenius sudah mengalir kental dalam darahku.

Semua berjalan selaras, teratur, seperti awan yang berarak pelan di langit biru yang mempesona. Meski selalu mendapat teguran oleh Iruka _sensei_ dan yang lainnya, itu tidak pernah menggangguku. Aku tetaplah bocah pemalas yang menginginkan kehidupan tenang yang jauh dari segala hal berbau merepotkan. Sampai akhirnya, kedewasaan itu muncul, rasa tanggung jawab itu mulai membenaniku.

Begitu banyak kejadian yang menuntut kedewasaan dan tanggung jawabku. Rasanya, diriku yang dulu sudah menghilang bersama mimpi kanak-kanakku yang terkubur bersama pahitnya kenyataan hidup.

Kenyataan bahwa aku tak mampu melindungi rekan setim-ku dalam pengejaran Sasuke. Chouji, Kiba dan Lee, mereka hampir saja terbunuh karena aku terlalu menganggap remeh lawan tanpa memperhitungkan kekuatan kami. Pemimpin bodoh. Itulah awal aku menyadari betapa menyedihkannya diriku, aku yang selalu egois, yang selalu menghindari kenyataan dengan kepemalasanku. Tangisanku pada waktu itu, penyesalanku pada waktu itu, mampu membawaku untuk perlahan berubah.

Kemudian, kenyataan bahwa aku tak mampu menyelamatkan Asuma _sensei_ , juga kenyataan bahwa ayahku harus pergi selamanya tanpa sempat bertatap muka denganku. Itu adalah beberapa kegagalan yang membuatku ingin semakin memperbaiki diri menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Bukan lagi bocah pemalas yang tak pernah perduli dengan apapun lagi.

Semua terlalu menyedihkan untuk dikenang, tapi begitulah kehidupan. Kenangan-demi kenangan di masa lalu tak akan dapat berhenti berputar dalam asa bila nafas masih terus berhembus. Semua bermakna, tak akan hilang meski rasa sakit akan selalu tetap setia menyertai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru berlalu dari tepi jendela, berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan berbaring disana. Mata sipitnya menatap hangat pada wajah lelap seorang Hawa berambut _blonde_ yang sudah setahun belakangan ini menemani dirinya. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis, mengiringi jemarinya yang bergerak menggapai helaian-helaian pirang yang jatuh lemas di atas bantal. Perlahan ia mengelus puncak kepala pirang itu, membelainya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita dan pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang berkesinambungan. Tapi bagiku dalam arti yang berbeda, melalui frase yang sering mengalir dari mulutku—merepotkan. Keduanya adalah hal yang paling sangat ingin aku hindari. Tapi ini bukan berarti bahwa aku tak ingin menikah dan memiliki keluargaku sendiri. Mengingat aku adalah satu-satunya penerus klan-ku. Jadi, menikah memang akan menjadi salah satu takdirku. Tapi aku mempunyai gambaran sendiri mengenai kehidupanku itu, yang telah aku tanamkan sejak aku kecil.

Saat dewasa aku akan memilih pekerjaan yang biasa dan bergaji cukup, menikah dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak cantik tapi juga tidak jelek. Mempunyai dua anak, dan anak pertama adalah perempuan. Setelah anak perempuan menikah dan anak laki-laki sudah bekerja, maka aku akan pensiun dan menikmati masa luangku dengan bermain _shogi_ dan _go_ setiap hari. Kemudian menjadi tua dan meninggal sebelum istriku. _Impian yang sangat sederhana bukan?_

Tapi nyatanya, semua tidak sesuai dengan kriteria yang kuinginkan. Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang diikat empat, atau lebih tepatnya seorang _nee-san_ bernama Temari. Gadis itu lebih tua tiga tahun dariku. Waktu itu dia sudah lima belas tahun dan aku masih dua belas tahun. Dia putri pertama Kazekage keempat dari negeri pasir, Suna, desa yang sempat menjadi musuh Konoha akibat ulah Orochimaru. Saat ujian _chunnin_ , Temari menjadi lawanku; dia tangguh, tegas, cerdas, dan tampak mengerikan dengan _tessen_ -nya. Sebenarnya akulah pemenang dalam pertandingan itu, tapi aku memilih mengalah dengannya. Entahlah, waktu itu aku merasa tak pantas memukulnya. Lagipula selama pertandingan berlangsung aku hanya bisa menghindari setiap serangan anginnya yang brutal, rasanya dia lebih pantas menang daripada diriku—yang saat itu sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengikuti ujian _chunnin_ , tapi karena ulah si Naruto yang membuatku terpaksa harus bertarung dengan putri Suna itu. Tapi anehnya aku malah menjadi satu-satunya yang naik pangkat menjadi chunnin, merepotkan. Tak seperti yang aku pikirkan ternyata.

Lalu pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya terus bergulir begitu saja, sampai aku tak menyadari betapa familiar-nya wajah Temari di benakku. Dia pernah menyelamatkan hidupku, dan saat aku terpuruk di rumah sakit ketika menunggu Chouji, Kiba, dan Lee yang sedang sekarat, gadis itu ada bersamaku dan menungguiku, dan ketika ayah mengatakan kalau dia kecewa padaku, Temari tetap ada dan menatapku dengan wajah tulus yang penuh simpati. Di hadapannya aku menangis karena kegagalanku, dan seolah turut merasa sedih atas yang kurasakan, meski hanya diam, tapi dia tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Meski setelah kejadian itu dia malah memberikan panggilan yang sangat memalukan, tapi entah kenapa hatiku menghangat mendengar dia memanggilku seperti itu, terlebih lagi setelah diiringi dengan senyumnya yang manis.

" _Hey, cry baby"._

Aku juga pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya, dan saat itu kami mampu membentuk tim yang sangat kompak. Sampai frekuensi pertemuan itu semakin intens, saat dimana aku dan dia sama-sama menjadi panita ujian _chunnin_. Temari hadir dalam sosok yang berbeda. Usia gadis itu berada dalam puncak kedewasaan, sembilan belas tahun. Dia jauh lebih anggun dengan mengenakan setelan _yukata_ berwarna hitam berbalut _obi_ sewarna merah anggur. Ini merepotkan, tapi begitulah adanya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak menampik kalau _nee-san_ dari Suna itu semakin cantik. Ibarat bunga, ia adalah mawar padang pasir. Indah tapi disisi lain juga menyeramkan.

Tapi meski usia Temari lebih tua tiga tahun dariku, aku tak pernah menganggap adanya perbedaan, wajahnya tampak seusia Ino maupun Sakura tapi dengan pemikiran dan sikap yang lebih dewasa. Aku menganggap dia sama denganku, dan dia sama sekali tak keberatan bila aku memanggilnya hanya dengan namanya saja tanpa embel-embel _san_. Lagipula, aku lebih tinggi dari dia sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang menduga kalau aku lebih muda dari dia.

Dari sekian banyak kaum Hawa yang ada dalam kehidupanku, Temari adalah yang paling merepotkan, tiba-tiba saja ia menduduki peringkat pertama menggeser kedudukan ibuku. Salahkan yang dengan sangat merepotkannya dan entah sejak kapan bayang-bayang gadis itu mulai hadir di setiap mimpiku. Dia mengusik ketenanganku, mengusik impian yang telah lama kubangun. Temari ikut andil menambah kesulitan dalam masa depan sederhanaku yang telah kurancang sejak dini. Aku tak ingat persis bagaimana gadis itu terus bergelayut menghantui alam bawah sadarku, tapi yang pasti aku mengagumi senyum tulusnya yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan tapi sangat manis. Aku begini juga bukan tanpa sebab, Temari adalah sosok gadis yang tegas dan memiliki tatapan mata yang dingin juga kejam, tapi saat bersamaku dia selalu bersikap ramah dan tersenyum padaku—seolah senyum tersebut hanya bisa putri Suna itu tunjukkan hanya padaku. Dan satu lagi, aku juga berpegang pada teori ayahku.

" _Segalak-galaknya wanita, pasti akan menampilkan sisi lembutnya bila bersama pria yang mampu membuatnya nyaman."_

Jadi jangan salahkan aku bila jadi sedikit salah tingkah dan percaya diri. Merepotkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru menghentikan belaian jemarinya di kepala pirang wanita itu hanya untuk sekedar menunduk memberikan kecupan kecil pada dahinya, lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali. Tidur lelap wanita itu tampak nyaman dan tak terganggu sama sekali. Bibir tipis Shikamaru kembali melengkungkan senyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Perang Dunia Ninja yang ke-empat, semua terasa begitu sulit. Kala itu, aku terus berdoa semoga Temari tak mengalami situasi yang buruk saat kelebatan bayangnya tak lagi terjangkau oleh pengelihatanku. Kami mendapat misi yang berbeda, kami berpisah. Dan terbersit dalam pikiranku untuk mencarinya dan menyatakan perasaanku: keinginanku untuk menikahinya setelah perang ini berakhir, tak perduli apapun hasilnya. Tapi aku harus ditampar oleh kenyataan, bahwa sesungguhnya aku sedang berada dalam perang, dan lebih merepotkannya bahwa musuh-musuh ini terus saja berdatangan. Dan disana ada Asuma _sensei_ , semua terasa menyesakkan kala itu, bersama rekan satu timku, Chouji dan Ino, kami terpaksa harus bertarung melawan _edo tensei_ Asuma _sensei_.

Kemudian, saat berita kematian ayah bersama paman Inoichi merebak bagai wabah penyakit yang mampu melumpuhkan, dan meski Temari tak secara langsung memberiku kekuatan, tapi tatapannya yang hangat dan penuh penyesalan itu mampu menambah semangatku. Entah itu sebagai tatapan simpati dari seorang sahabat, rekan atau lebih dari semua itu. Tapi saat itu, aku berharap ketiganya berada dalam satu kesatuan. Tapi yang paling utama, ini adalah perang, segala sesuatu pasti bakal terjadi, termasuk kehilangan orang-orang yang disayangi.

Lalu, aku dapat merasakan kedekatan bathin yang terjalin tanpa sengaja dengan Temari. Melalui jutsu Ino, aku mendengar suara tegas Temari yang menyatakan kalau aku akan mampu menjadi seorang Hokage yang hebat. Aku tidak se-ambisius itu, tapi hati kecilku sedikit menghangat atas keyakinannya pada pemuda pemalas sepertiku.

Selanjutnya aku menemukan diriku sekarat. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Aku belum ingin mati, masih banyak hal-hal merepotkan yang belum aku selesaikan. Aku punya banyak tanggung jawab. Aku tidak ingin mati sebelum menuntaskan segala urusanku. Aku belum ingin mati sebelum tuntas melatih Mirai menjadi _kunoichi_ yang tangguh, belum ingin mati sebelum memiliki Raja-ku sendiri, masih belum ingin mati sebelum dapat melihat Konoha tenang seperti dulu—memperjuangkan setiap tetes darah dan jiwa yang berkorban untuk merealisasikan kedamaian ini. Aku belum ingin mati, dan aku tidak akan mati sekarang. Beruntung, Naruto datang sebagai penyelamat, dengan _chakra_ -nya ia membantuku bertahan, dan aku beserta yang lainnya yang sempat sekarat akibat jutsu Madara akhirnya selamat.

Saat itulah, aku menemukan keinginanku yang sebenarnya. Melihat perjuangan keras Naruto demi mewujudkan perdamaian juga mengakhiri perang shinobi, serta impiannya untuk menjadi seorang Hokage, aku sadar dengan membantu mewujudkan impian bocah berisik itu aku bisa bahagia dalam damai; demi mereka yang gugur, juga demi raja-raja yang akan tumbuh.

" _Aku akan menjadi penasihatmu Naruto."_

Tepat saat itu, aku melihat siluet Temari di kejauhan, _iris teal_ -nya yang indah berkaca-kaca saat mata kami bertabrakan. Meski tanpa kata, matanya sudah menyampaikan bahwa ia lega aku telah melewati pintu kematian. Hatiku semakin menghangat, entah bolehkah perasaan ini bila kuartikan dengan ' _cinta_ '? Karena kami berdua dalam hubungan tanpa status yang jelas, kami hanya sebatas rekan kerja, tidak lebih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belaian Shikamaru menggantung di udara saat tubuh wanita itu menggeliat pelan dan sedikit merapat pada tubuhnya. Ia mendekat dan merangkulkan satu lengannya ke punggung wanita itu, menyandarkan kepala pirangnya pada dadanya yang bidang, sementara hidungnya dimanjakan oleh wangi rambut sewarna pasir milik wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Detik dimana aku semakin sadar dengan perasaanku terhadap putri Suna yang tangguh itu adalah saat dimana aku dan yang lainnya terjebak dalam _mugen tsukuyomi_ milik Madara, kami terkurung dalam lapisan yang membentuk kepompong selama bulan bersinar, kami masuk ke dalam impian-impian yang sangat kami inginkan. Disana aku melihat Asuma _sensei_ yang tengah beradu mulut dengan Kurinei _sensei_ yang sedang menggendong bayi mereka, Mirai. Tepat di sebelah mereka ada ibu yang sedang mengomeli ayah. Semua terasa nyata dan lengkap. Tapi aku tidak sedang sendiri saat itu, ada Temari yang berdiri di sampingku.

" _Aku tidak akan menikahi seseorang yang merepotkan."_ Itu kata-kataku saat itu, dan Temari pun menyuarakan hal yang sama padaku. Kau setuju pada pendapatku. Bukankah kita cocok?

Tapi semua itu hanyalah tipuan licik dari Madara. Semua impian itu harus direalisasikan agar menjadi nyata dan membuahkan kebahagiaan. Tekadku, keinginanku, suatu saat nanti agar bisa menjadikan impian tersebut menjadi masa depan yang sesungguhnya—tentunya setelah perang shinobi berakhir. Aku ataupun Temari, kita berdua harus tetap hidup.

Setelah perang berakhir dengan kemenangan di tangan shinobi, nyatanya aku bahkan tak sempat bertatap muka apalagi bertukar sapa dengan Temari. Kita sama-sama kembali ke desa masing-masing demi kepentingan masing-masing juga. Pada saat acara pemakaman shinobi, aku sempat bertemu Temari, tapi hanya sebentar. Tampaknya dia memiliki jadwal padat demi mengurusi kerusakan di desanya.

" _Ayahmu adalah seorang ahli strategi yang handal, dunia shinobi bangga bisa memiliki seseorang seperti ayahmu. Kehilangan ini memang menyakitkan, tapi gugurnya mereka bukan untuk ditangisi, kita akan melanjutkan mimpi mereka sebagai rasa terima kasih atas perjuangan mereka yang tanpa pamrih. Kelak berhenti mengucapkan segala sesuatu merepotkan, kau sekarang termasuk sebagai salah_ _satu_ _orang yang berpengaruh_ _besar_ _dalam persatuan shinobi, aku percaya pada kemampuanmu."_ Kata-kata Temari waktu itu terdengar sangat sederhana, tapi sangat bermakna bagiku. Ia menenangkan kesedihanku dengan kata-katanya yang tulus dan pemikirannya yang dewasa. Tak ada guna larut dalam kesedihan, ini bukan yang ayah inginkan. Aku adalah penerus dari klan Nara, aku penuh tanggung jawab saat ini.

Sebelum sosok ramping Temari berlalu dari pandanganku, ia kembali tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum yang selalu kurindukan selama perang berkecamuk. Senyum manis yang sangat tulus. Putri Suna itu benar-benar sudah menempati ruang terdalam di hati ini. Tapi yang kulakukan saat itu, hanya membalas kata-katanya dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah senduku. Sekali lagi kubiarkan sosok indah Temari hilang begitu saja tanpa bisa kuutarakan perasaan yang membelenggu ini. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat, mengingat semua kehilangan ini. Saat keadaan pulih, aku pasti akan mengutarakan isi hati ini.

Tapi yang terjadi malah kepengecutanku yang datang menghampiri. Aku terus tak mampu mengutarakan isi hatiku, sampai Konoha dan empat desa aliansi lainnya selesai dalam pembangunan, aku tetap bungkam. Entahlah, aku hanya tak mampu merangkai kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru memejamkan mata, tapi tidak untuk tidur. Ia masih menikmati aroma tubuh wanita pirang yang kini salah satu tangannya sudah memeluk pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum, entah kenapa malam ini ia masih enggan untuk terpejam, rasanya, berada di dekat wanita pirang ini membuatnya nyaman dan tak ingin secepatnya larut dalam mimpi. Ini dapat dimaklumi, saat ini ia adalah penasehat Hokage ke tujuh, Naruto, waktunya bersama wanita pirang itu pun semakin berkurang. Ia selalu pulang larut malam, dan biasanya wanita itu sudah jatuh tertidur di sofa karena menungguinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua pengorbanan itu adalah demi desa. Demi desa Konoha, tanah kelahiran yang harus dijaga. Demi raja yang ada—para penerus desa. Aku mengabaikan segala rasa pribadiku, mengabaikan seluruh keinginanku, hanya demi kedamaian dalam dunia Shinobi. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai meninggalkan frase favoritku—merepotkan. Entahlah, itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku sadar, usiaku terus bertambah, dan aku mulai beranjak dewasa. Sebagai seorang penerus klanku juga menggantikan posisi ayah, aku sudah tak pantas lagi mengucapkan segala sesuatu itu merepotkan. Bebanku bertambah dan sungguh suatu keajaiban, aku tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali.

Seharusnya aku mulai mendekati Temari sebagaimana yang lawan jenis lakukan. Ya, menunjukkan ketertarikan yang diucapkan melalui kata-kata juga penempatan status. Tapi aku masih belum mampu. Otakku terlalu tumpul bila diajak untuk kerja sama masalah cinta. Mungkin memang benar adanya perumpamaan ini 'Orang jenius akan menjadi bodoh bila sudah berhadapan dengan cinta. Dia bahkan lebih bodoh dari seekor keledai'. Perumpaan yang terdengar terlalu miris. IQ 200 lebih yang kumiliki bahkan tidak pantas disandingkan dengan otak keledai. Itu benar-benar suatu kejatuhan. Terkadang terdengar geli, tapi juga memprihatinkan.

Tapi aku punya mimpi dan tanggung jawab yang dibebankan padaku. Terlalu egois bila aku mengedepankan diriku sendiri diatas segalanya. Tapi aku salah, adalah teoriku yang egois. Aku membahayakan diriku sendiri dan memikul semuanya saat mengambil misi ke negeri Sunyi, hanya dengan bantuan dua orang _anbu_. Aku hampir saja kehilangan seluruhnya, hampir saja terjebak dalam ilusi. Pemikiran seperti _'aku akan memikul semuanya sendirian'_ adalah hal yang benar-benar salah.

Tapi Temari ada disana, gadis itu ada di saat detik-detik terakhir aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Dia mampu membaca resah dalam hatiku meski bibir ini tak terucap saat pertemuan yang membuatku menerima pukulan penuh kekesalan darinya. Seolah menyatu, seolah memang takdirku adalah bersamanya. Suaranya juga hantaman kipasnya telah menarikku dalam kenyataan. Dan saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa memiliki Temari bukanlah sisi keegoisanku. Memilikinya adalah anugerah, dan tanggung jawabku sebagai penerus klan Nara akan terwujud dengan sempurna.

Dan akhirnya aku mulai menyadari suatu hal. Baiklah, aku menyerah pada impianku tentang kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan sepasang kelopak mata berbulu lentik yang menyembunyikan sepasang _teal_ indah itu mulai menampakkan binarnya yang sayu. Jemarinya menyentuh pipi Shikamaru pelan seraya berkata dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. "Jam berapa kau pulang?"

Shikamaru membuka matanya, istrinya tahu kalau ia masih belum tidur. "Kenapa terbangun? Kau haus?" Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan istrinya dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

Kepala pirang itu sedikit menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang memandang pada perutnya yang membesar. "Dia menendang."

Ada getar bahagia yang tak dapat ia definisikan dengan kata-kata setiap kali istrinya memberitahukan bahwa janin yang dikandungnya bergerak-gerak. Jemarinya bergerak mengelus perut putih wanita itu yang besar, merasakan pergerakan buah hatinya melalui telapak tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil itu, ia tersenyum menatap sang istri.

Kemudian ia bangkit dan duduk. Jemarinya masih bergerak mengelus-ngelus perut sang istri, sebelum kepalanya menunduk dan berbisik disana. "Sudah malam sayang, tidurlah. Ayah dan ibu juga akan segera tidur." Setelah itu dikecupnya pelan, dan seolah janin itu merespon suaranya, pergerakan kecil yang dilakukannya berhenti.

"Tampaknya kau sudah bisa menjadi ayah yang baik, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menatap istrinya yang tersenyum kecil. Kandungan wanita itu sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan, saat ini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Wajahnya mendekat untuk mengecup dahi juga bibir wanita itu.

"Kita berdua akan menjadi orang tua yang baik untuknya," ujarnya saat membaringkan diri dan membawa kepala pirang wanita itu bersandar pada dadanya. "Terima kasih, Temari. Aku mencintaimu."

Wanita itu, Temari, tersenyum. Ia mengecup ujung dagu Shikamaru. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Tidurlah, sudah malam. Nanti dia terbangun lagi."

Temari mengangguk pelan, kemudian nafas halusnya sudah terdengar. Shikamaru pun turut memejamkan mata, masih dengan satu tangan yang mendekap posesif pinggang besar sang istri—menjaga dua belahan jiwanya. Satu helaan nafas pasrahnya terhembus pelan, besok ia masih harus berkutat dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen juga suara nyaring sang Hokage—Naruto. Sesaat sebelum larut ke alam mimpi, senyumnya terlukis. Inilah kehidupan damai yang selalu ingin ia miliki. Menjadi dewasa itu menyerah pada suatu hal, dan menemukan hal lain yang lebih baik, lebih berharga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Omake** **]**

 _Dia sangat mirip denganku, iya kan?_

Putra kami baru saja terlahir, tapi dia menangis seolah telah melihat semua yang dunia tawarkan padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku padanya yang sudah berada di dalam _box_ bayi seraya jemariku mengelus-ngelus pipi montoknya yang kemerahan. "Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menyadari bahwa kau belum mengetahui segalanya yang kau kira. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, kau pasti akan memiliki teman-teman yang akan selalu berjalan di sisimu."

Bayi itu belum mengerti satu kata pun, tapi dia terus memandangku dengan matanya yang lebar. Mata yang persis dengan ibunya, berwarna _teal_ dan sama indahnya.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Temari yang duduk menyandar pada bantalan tempat tidur, senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah letihnya. "Aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya merepotkan mulai sekarang, _huh_."

Terdengar gelak kecil dari bibir mungil Temari. Aku mendekat untuk mengecup dahinya yang lembap. Syukurlah, wanita itu sudah kelihatan lebih baik dari tadi. Dia begitu kesakitan, sampai-sampai rasanya tadi aku ingin berlutut dan menciumi kaki ibu atas segala kesalahan yang pernah ku perbuat. Begitu besar tanggung jawab seorang wanita, ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri demi sebuah nyawa yang dibawanya. Sebenarnya, wanita lah pahlawan yang sebenarnya. Mereka rela kesakitan demi sang buah hati, dan semua itu tanpa pamrih.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya sedikit," ucap Temari padaku. "Jika nanti kau tampak tidak baik dan akan berhenti berfungsi, maka aku akan turun tangan dan menerbangkanmu supaya kau tersadar lagi. Jadi, tidak apa-apa."

Aku tergelak. Kalau Temari sudah bisa menyindirku, itu tanda kalau wanita itu sudah baik-baik saja. "Kau benar. Kalau begitu...," dahiku berkerut karena berpikir. "Kita harus memberinya nama apa?"

Sepasang alis hitam Temari menyatu kebingungan, sebelum bibirnya berucap pelan. "Hah..., merepotkan."

Kemudian kami hanya saling pandang sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil bersama, bertepatan dengan pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang, ternyata itu ibu yang sudah kembali dari membawa pakaian ganti untuk Temari. Tak lama ibu sampai, terdengar suara ribut-ribut di luar. Sudah kupastikan, suara-suara nyaring itu terlalu familiar di telingaku, semua sahabat datang untuk menjenguk raja kami. Sementara Gaara dan Kankuro, kedua adik iparku itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Sebentar lagi rumah kami akan sedikit lebih ramai—sepertinya.

 _Semua orang terus menjalani kehidupannya, dan waktu terus berjalan, perlahan namun pasti, seperti air mengalir._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[END]**

* * *

 **Hello semua penghuni FFN, wuah udah lama banget ya Lene enggak mampir dimari. #nangis haru**

 **Kangen kalian semua, kangen pokoknya. #peluk semuanya**

 **Alhamdullilah karena ada event ShikaTema jadinya Lene berusaha buat balik lagi dimari, makasih buat Nisa-chan yang udah berusaha ngehubungin Lene lagi, akhirnya bisa juga mampir lagi.**

 **Fic ini Lene persembahin buat seluruh fans ST yang ada. Sebenernya rada minder juga ni pas mau ngepost nih fic, secara udah lama banget enggak ngetik FFN. Gomen ya kalau jelek, sudah lama enggak nulis, jadi enggak ningkat-ningkat ini kemampuan hehe. Sekali lagi gomen ya, kalau sakit mata jangan timpuk Lene ya. Jangan lupa review habis baca ya. :)**

 **Gomen juga buat yang sudah review di cerita-cerita Lene, gomen karena kalian kelamaan nungguin. Tapi insya Allah bakal di update kok. Buat Jungle Love tinggal chapter terakhir. Sebenarnya Lene rada pesimis buat update cerita multi chapter yang lain, karena kesibukan di dunia nyata jadi takutnya cerita bakal terbengkalai lagi. Mohon doanya ya.**

 **Dan inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu, seneng banget pake banget pokoknya akhirnya ST yang sangat Lene cintai jadi canon juga. Senyum-senyum mulu dah pokoknya, apalagi kalau inget kegilaan pas masa smp sama ini dua chara yang sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang. Hahaha, abaikan saja curhat gaje saya.**

 **Juga seneng banget karena banyak cerita ST yang baru. Malam ini bakal Lene habiskan buat berselancar di fandom ST. #makasih buat seluruh fans ST yang sudah meramaikan fandom ST**

 **Ok, Happy ShikaTema day. Buat Shikamaru selamat ulang tahun ya, semoga jadi suami yang baik buat Temari juga ayah yang keren buat Shikadai. #Kyaaa, ini anak cakep banget, pengen peluk, pengen nyulik gitu hahaha**

 **Gomen buat Temari-chan, karena sibuk Lene enggak sempet buat fic ultah. :( Tapi fic ini mewakili kok, hehe.**

 **Terima kasih buat semuanya, buat yang sudah review, yang sudah nungguin cerita Lene juga yang selalu nanyain kabar Lene. Makasih banyak ya. Lene minta maaf kalau pesan-pesan kalian tidak Lene balas, maaf ya, karena kesibukan jadi FFN sudah terabaikan. Tapi kalian selalu di hati. Makasih sekali lagi ya. #pelukciumbuatkalian  
**


End file.
